


Resemblance

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought of a prompt if you are still writing them. What if Daisy was really Eggsy’s child and Harry finds out? I think if could be really cute…..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resemblance

The first time Harry meets Daisy he’s probably more nervous than he has any warrant to be. Eggsy assures him over and over that he doesn’t have to try and impress her; she’s sure to like him. It doesn’t matter. He’s never been good around children, never had much experience with them and he’s not sure he wants to get any either. But he’s not doing this for him, he’s doing this for Eggsy, so he straightens his shoulders and knocks on the door of the Unwin’s flat. 

Michelle greets him with the same tight-lipped reservation she always does. He suspects she’s never truly forgiven him for being the one to tell her about Lee’s death and he doesn’t blame her. “Harry.” 

“Michelle.” 

She moves to the side to let him in, face lighting up when she sees Eggsy standing behind him. Immediately, she pulls him into a hug and his arms fold around her.

Harry stands off to one side, loath to interrupt them considering how little they get to see each other. Quick footsteps catch his ear and he tenses, immediately on the alert. Half-turning, he sees a small form launch itself at the pair, forcibly holding himself back from jumping to Eggsy’s defense. 

Eggsy opens his arms to the little girl, Daisy immediately latching onto him. “Hello there, my flower. Look how big you’ve gotten,” he marvels, grinning over at her. 

Something about him seems off, some sort of sadness in his eyes, but Harry doesn’t have much of a chance to dwell on it as Eggsy turns to him with the small girl clutched in his arms. 

“Daisy, this is Harry. Harry, Daisy.” 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Harry says somewhat stiffly, giving her a cardboard smile that he tries to make look real. 

Daisy twines her arms around Eggsy’s neck, head tilting to one side curiously as she looks at him. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, gnawing on it. 

Eggsy presses a kiss to the top of her head and glances over at Harry, offering him a reassuring smile. “‘S alright, she’s just a bit shy. Down you go.” He bends down to set her on the ground where she only clings to his leg, still staring up at Harry.

Michelle places a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, nodding her head in the direction of the bedroom. “Can I have a word?” 

“Yeah, sure, mum, be right in,” Eggsy assures her and she walks off. He drifts past Harry, brushing his fingers over the back of his hand. “You gonna be okay for a bit?” 

Not entirely certain he’s telling the truth, Harry nods. Then Eggsy’s going to join his mother and Harry is stuck looking at the little girl who still seems slightly afraid of him. Clearing his throat, he squats down to her level, holding out a hand to her. “Perhaps I should introduce myself rather than have your brother do it. Harry Hart. Hello, Daisy.” 

Tentatively, Daisy reaches out to take his hand, giving him a shy smile. “‘ello, ‘Arry.” She pauses for a second before glancing at the closed door and looking back at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Wanna play spies? We can sneak on mummy and Eggsy.” 

Lips quirking up in amusement, Harry shakes his head. “Best not. I’m sure they have a good reason for being away.” 

Daisy frowns in disappointment, but she doesn’t press it, just wanders off to the kitchen. 

Harry, curious now, does take a few steps closer to the closed door, ears straining to hear beyond the wood. He catches only a few phrases, but they’re enough to make his mouth go dry. 

“-should get to know her father better, Eggsy-”

“-can’t mum, I’ve got-”

“-pretending will hurt her-”

“-know what I’m doin’, trust me-”

Silence. Harry quickly strolls into the kitchen where Daisy has seated herself with a couple stuffed animals and is busily spoon-feeding them what looks like applesauce. “Do they like it?” he asks, voice neutral. Sometimes Kingsman training could come in handy outside of the field. 

Daisy looks up just as the bedroom door opens and Michelle and Eggsy walk back in, both of them looking a touch more upset than when the day started. It doesn’t take long for that to melt away, though, Eggsy beaming bright and happy as ever as the hours wear on and he spends time with Daisy. 

Harry watches them closely, can see it now that he’s looking for it. There’s a bit more to the resemblance than just brother and sister and his mind races with questions, questions that he doesn’t even know if he has any right to ask. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he concentrates on having a good time, or at least, the best he can. 

_

It isn’t until they’re on the way home that night that Harry even attempts to broach the subject. “Daisy seems to have gotten more from the Unwin side of the family than the Baker,” he comments casually, watching Eggsy closely from the corner of his eye. 

Eggsy stiffens a bit, but nods. “Thank God for that, yeah?” 

“One would almost believe she isn’t even Dean’s at all.” 

Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest and levels a glare at Harry. “We better not be havin’ the conversation I think we’re havin’,” he mutters dangerously. “Cause that would mean you spied on me and mum.” 

Harry raises his hands in a gesture of surrender. “It wasn’t my intent. I just happened to overhear enough to put together the actual situation. Why have you told everyone she’s your sister?” 

With a huff, Eggsy turns away from him, refusing to answer. The rest of the cab ride is silent after that. 

As soon as they get to the house, Eggsy strides inside, heading immediately for their bedroom and slamming the door behind him. 

With a sigh, Harry begins pulling a spare set of sheets out of the linen closet. It appears he’ll be taking the guest bedroom that night. As he’s just finishing tidying up he hears a  soft sigh from the doorway. 

“You don’t have to sleep in here, Harry, I ain’t that mad,” Eggsy says wearily, leaning against the doorframe as if he needs its support. “I’d just rather not talk about it, yeah?” 

Harry turns to face him. “I think it’s something that merits discussion. You have, after all, been lying to me about a rather serious subject for years now. I think I have a right to know,” he says firmly, but not unkindly. 

Eggsy scrubs a hand over his face, but he nods. “You’re right, Harry, I should’ve told you. Daisy’s my daughter, but her mum… she ain’t around anymore. You ain’t gotta worry about any competition or nothin’.” 

Instantly Harry’s face softens and he walks over to Eggsy, placing a hand on his shoulder and tilting his head up so he can see his face. “That isn’t what I was worried about at all, Eggsy. I simply want to ensure that you spend more time with her. I wouldn’t have sent you on all those overseas missions had I known-”

“That’s part of the reason I didn’t tell you,” Eggsy snaps, shaking free of his grip. “I don’t want any sort of special treatment or nothin’ just because I have a kid. Besides, it’s…” he sucks in a breath, glancing away, “it’s better this way, anyways. That she don’t know.” 

“Better that she doesn’t get to see you and grows up thinking Dean is her father?” Harry asks incredulously. 

Groaning in frustration, Eggsy’s back thuds against the wall and he slowly sinks down the floor, shaking his head. “No, not that. She ain’t seein’ much of Dean anyways, now that mum’s kicked him out. Probably don’t even remember him. But that don’t mean I get to step in and take over,” he mutters, head tipping back until he’s staring up at the ceiling. 

“It isn’t exactly taking over as it is taking your place,” Harry points out, lowering himself to the ground to sit beside him. His knees aren’t going to be happy about that in the morning, but he’s hardly focused on such a thing like that. 

Eggsy lets his head tilt back and forth to one side, his equivalent of shaking his head. “You don’t get it, Harry. I don’t want her to know cause I might not…” He struggles to find the words. “Kingsman ain’t got great job security. I know what it’s like, havin’ a dad that don’t come back. Don’t want that for her, that’s all.” 

Harry’s heart breaks for Eggsy in that moment and he pulls him into him, wrapping him up as much as he can what with their seated positions. There’s nothing he can say, no reassurances he can offer against what he knows to be the truth. He remembers that day in the Unwin’s cramped flat as if it were yesterday.  

Eggsy’s hand curls into the fabric of his shirt, face buried in his chest. Harry’s fingers run reassuringly through his hair, move to stroke down his back. 

After a moment, Eggsy pulls away and finds his feet. “You comin’ to bed?”

Harry nods and hauls himself off the floor. “I think you should at least consider telling her the truth,” he says quietly, slipping an arm around his waist. “But whatever you decide to do, I’ll keep your secret.”

Eggsy bites at his bottom lip before giving him a nod. “Yeah… Thanks, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> The cute thing didn't really work out very well, did it?


End file.
